Clarity
by AnimeMangaXD
Summary: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose. If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you. MomoXNitori, MomoTori, NitoriXMomo (Role-Play im doing with one of my friends)
1. Chapter 1

Momo:-Momo walks in to the swimming place thing... being new really wasn't easy, but he just swam and ignored most people...  
>he walks into the dressing room thing to get changed into regular clothes-<br>Nitori:-Is in the dressing room already and he looks over and sees Momo-  
>Momo:-Gets dressed-<br>Nitori:-Looks over again and sees him getting dressed and quickly looks away blushing a little-  
>Momo:-Puts his stuff in his bag and zips it up then picks it up and walks past Nitori and smiles a little and keeps walking-<br>Nitori:-Still blushing a little and finishes putting his clothes on and walks out of the dressing room-  
>Momo:-Is already outside and keeps walking-<br>Nitori:-Is walking kinda slowly and is outside and is following Momo-  
>Momo:-Sighs and keeps walking-<br>Nitori:-Keeps following and is lightly blushing still-  
>Momo:-Goes back to the dorm-<br>Nitori:-Goes into the dorm too-  
>Momo:-Sets his stuff down by the wall and goes and lays on the bed- Swimming makes me tired..<br>Nitori:-Looks at him- Y-yeah it makes me tired too..-looks to the side a bit blushing slightly-  
>Momo:-Looks at him- What's your problem?<br>Nitori:H-Huh? W-what do you mean?  
>Momo:Why are your stuttering?<br>Nitori:I..Uh...I-Its nothing, okay! -still looking to the side and blush is getting a little stronger-  
>Momo:Nitori? -Sits up- You Okay? Your face is getting red... -Feels his forehead- You're getting warm...<br>Nitori:-Feels Momo's hand on his forehead and blushes harder and moves away quickly- I-Im fine!...  
>Momo:-Stands up- Nitori?! You don't look fine...<br>Nitori:...I am totally fine okay? -looking down a bit-  
>Momo:-Sighs and sits down on the bed- If you say so...<br>Nitori:-Looks over at him a little-  
>Momo:-Not looking at him-<br>Nitori:-Slowly walks over to the bed and is looking away from Momo blushing a little still-  
>Momo:-Sighs- I think... I am going for a walk<br>Nitori:-Looks at Momo from the corner of his eyes- O-Okay...  
>Momo:-Gets up-<br>Nitori:-Looks at him-  
>Momo:-Doesn't look at him and starts to walk to the door-<br>Nitori:-Sighs a little and lays back on his bed-  
>Momo:-Opens the door and walks out shutting it behind him-<br>Nitori:-Sighs again and closes his eyes-  
>Momo:-Goes on a walk-<br>Nitori:-Is laying there for awhile and eventually falls asleep-

Momo:-Comes back after an hour or two and comes in the room and falls to the floor with his hand bleeding bad-  
>Nitori:-In his sleep he hears the noise of Momo falling to the floor and opens his eyes quickly and looks over to Momo-<br>M-Momo?! -Looks and sees Momo's hand bleeding- Oh my god! What happened!  
>-Quickly gets off the bed and goes over to Momo and kneels down by him-<br>Momo:I-I'm fine... -tries to get up but falls to the floor again-  
>Nitori:Momo! -Puts his hands on Momo's shoulders and looks at him- What happened?!<br>Momo:I got jumped... -Laughs a little-  
>Nitori:-Looks at him a little confused- Momo? What are you laughing about?! This isn't a funny situation!...<br>-looks down at Momo's hand and grabs his hand softly being cautious not to hurt it and looks at it closer-  
>Momo:No.. It's funny... They all ran away after I beat one of their guys ass<br>Nitori:-Sighs- Even so...-Looks back at Momo's bleeding hand- Your hand...  
>Momo:-Sits up slowly- It's fine<br>Nitori:But..You're still bleeding... a lot.. -is still holding Momo's hand and is getting some of Momo's blood on his hand-  
>Momo:-Smiles- You're getting blood on you<br>Nitori:I..really don't care at the moment..  
>Momo:So.. Are we just going to stare at me hand.. Or...<br>Nitori:-Looks up at him- Oh...s-sorry, we should probably do something about it bleeding..  
>Momo: -Smiles a little-<br>Nitoti:-Smiles back a little and looks around a little for something to stop the bleeding and doesn't see anything to use and sighs-  
>I don't really know what to do -Looks back at Momo's hand and gets an idea and kinda hesitates to do it at first but then finally does it<br>and licks some of the blood off of Momo's hand blushing a little while doing it-  
>Momo:-Eyes widen- W-What are you doing?! -Tugs his hand away a little-<br>Nitori:-Blushes a little more and looks to the side a bit- I-I w-was just! Uh i-i was um...-Looks down-  
>Momo:There is a first aid kit.. In the bathroom.. -looks to the side-<br>Nitori:-Is still looking down a bit- o-okay..ill go get it...  
>-gets up and goes into the bathroom and gets the first aid kit and comes back and sits back on the floor-<br>Momo:-Holds his hand out-  
>Nitori:-Blushes slightly and opens the first aid kit and gets a bandage thingy and starts wrapping Momo's hand up with it-<br>Momo:-Brings a knees up and places his chin on it and looks away-  
>Nitori:-Finishes wrapping Momo's hand up and looks up at him- I-it should stop bleeding soon..<br>Momo:-Still looking away- Okay... Thanks.. -lays his hand down-  
>Nitoti:-Smiles a little- Your welcome...<br>Momo:-Stands up and goes and gets on the top bunk-  
>Nitori:-Watches him and then goes to the bottom bunk and lays down on it-<br>Momo:-Sighs-  
>Nitori:-Is looking up at the top bunk and sighs a little bit and then smiles slightly and closes his eyes-<br>Momo:Hey... Nitori...  
>Nitori:-Opens his eyes again and blushes a little- Y-Yeah?<br>Momo:Do.. You love someone?  
>Nitori:-Blushes a little harder- Y-yeah...W-why?<br>Momo:-Goes over and leans down over the side of the top bunk and looks down at Nitori- Who?  
>Nitoti:-Looks over at him and blushes harder- Um..I uh...Its uh...-Looks to the side and sighs- J-just forget i said anything...<br>Momo:-goes Down from the top bunk and sits on the bottom one- Nitori... Who is it?  
>Nitori:-Still looking to the side- It doesn't matter okay?...<br>Momo:-sighs and lays down with his feet hanging off the bottom bunk- Fine... -closes his eyes-  
>Nitori:-looks over at Momo and blushes and then looks to the side again quickly- W-what are you doing?...<br>Momo:I'm just laying here, Why?  
>Nitori:-Sighs- No reason...<br>Momo:-looks at him-  
>Nitori:-Closes his eyes-<br>Momo:-Sits up slowly keeping his hurt hand on the bed-  
>Nitoti:-Still has his eyes closed and is breathing softly-<br>Momo:-Moves close to him and starts to breath heavily-  
>Nitori:-Opens his eyes a little and looks at Momo and blushes- M-Momo?<br>Momo:-Closes his eyes and looks away- S-Sorry...  
>Nitori:-Still blushing and looks to the side- Its..Fine...<br>Momo:("What the hell am I thinking!") -Still looking away and sighs-  
>Nitori:-Closes his eyes again and is still blushing- ("What was he..about to do?")<br>Momo:-Stands up-  
>Nitori:-Looks over at him-<br>Momo:Dammit! This is so damn frustrating!  
>Nitoti:W-What is frustrating? -Sits up and looks at him curiously-<br>Momo:You!-looks at him- I can't seem to... Say... Anything.. And it pisses me off.. I can't find the right words.. To say...-looks to the side-  
>Nitori:E-Eh? M-me? -Blushes- And what do you mean you cant..find the right words to say?<br>Momo:N-Nothing... It's best if I keep my mouth shut... -Goes back up to the top bunk-  
>Nitori:Momo...-sighs-<br>Momo:-Lays down and faces the wall... Doesn't respond-  
>Nitori:-Sighs again and moves so the he is laying on his side and closes his eyes again-<br>Momo:("Why.. Can't I just tell him..?") -Stares at the wall-  
>Nitoti:-Opens his eyes again and bites his lip- ("I know i am so going to regret doing this...<br>...i mean i don't even know if he'll answer me when i ask him about it...)  
>-Sighs again and gets up off his bed and slowly climbs up to the top bunk and lays down next to Momo blushing-<br>Momo:-Tenses up-  
>Nitori:-Looks to the side a bit- U-Um...Momo?<br>Momo:Y-Yeah -has his back facing him  
>Nitori:W-What we you going to do when you were all close to me and stuff? -is blushing and is still looking to the side-<br>Momo:-Grips the bed sheets- I thought... That was obvious...  
>Nitori:-Looks back at him- Well...I might have an idea about what you were going to do...b-but i don't know for sure...<br>Momo:If.. It starts with a K.. Then you have the right idea...  
>Nitori:-Blusher harder- O-Oh..then im right i guess...-looks to the side- B-but...why didn't you do it?...<br>Momo:I... Don't know...  
>Nitoti:...-is a little silent and is still looking to the side-<br>Momo:Why do you care?  
>Nitori:-Sighs a little- Well..it kinda has something to do with that question you asked me earlier...<br>Momo:-Sits up and looks at him-  
>Nitori:-Looks up at him and is blushing-<br>Momo:-Puts his hands on Nitori's shoulders-  
>Nitori:-Looks up at him and is blushing-<br>Momo:-Leans in close- I'm going to finish what I started ...  
>Nitoti:-Blushes harder- O-okay...<br>Momo:-Kisses him softly-  
>Nitori:-Kisses back while blushing hard-<br>Momo:-Smiles-  
>Nitori:-Smiles back-<br>Momo:-Lays back down-  
>Nitori:-Moves a little closer to Momo and rests his head down on Momo's chest-<br>Momo:-Closes his eyes... And smiles a little-  
>Nitori:-Smiles and closes his eyes too-<br>Momo:-Yawns-  
>Nitori:-Still has his eyes closed- Are you tired, Momo?<br>Momo:Just.. Just a little bit  
>Nitori:Oh..Okay..<br>Momo:Are you?  
>Nitori:Yeah..<br>Momo:-Smiles- Let's sleep.. Okay?  
>Nitori:-Smiles- Okay<br>Momo:-They fall asleep-


	2. Chapter 2

-Next day-  
>Nitoti:-Is asleep and still has his head on Momo's chest-<br>Momo:-Wakes up and smiles at seeing Nitori and puts his hand on Nitori's head-  
>Nitori:-Smiles in his sleep and talks in his sleep about how he loves Momo and mumbles something else-<br>Momo:-Strokes his head softly and closes his eyes again-  
>Nitori:-Breathes softly in his sleep-<br>Momo:Hey.. Nitori.. You awake?  
>Nitori:Hm? Yeah..<br>Momo:-Smiles and looks down at him- Sleep okay?  
>Nitori:Yeah -smiles while looking up at him-<br>Momo:That's good -Smiles-  
>Rin: -opens the door- Hey come on guys it's... -looks at them- What... Are you two doing up there... Together? Like that?<br>Sousuke: -is next to Rin and looks up at them too- Yeah ...what are you two doing together up there?  
>Momo: -Blushes a little- N-Nothing...<br>Rin: Doesn't look like nothing... Momo what did you do to Nitori?  
>Momo: Nothing!<br>Nitori: -takes his head off of Momo's chest and looks to the side and is blushing-I-It's nothing...he didn't do anything to me...  
>Rin: -Looks at Sousuke- You take Nitori. I'll take Momo. It's time for some questioning<br>Sousuke: Yeah it is.. and okay.  
>Nitori: W-Wait! What do you mean by questioning?!<br>Rin: -Goes over and grabs Momo from the top bunk and drags him out of the room-  
>Momo: Hey! Wait! Rin what are you doing?!<br>Rin: Shut up!

Sousuke: -Sighs and closes the door and then leans against it and looks up at Nitori-  
>Nitori: -is sitting on the top bunk looking down at Sousuke- W-What do you want to ask me about?<p>

Rin: -brings Momo outside- Tell me what happened!  
>Momo: Nothing happened!<br>Rin: -Looks at him and leans against the wall- Really?  
>Momo: Yes!<p>

Sousuke: What were you two doing together up there? -Still looking at him-  
>Nitori: N-Nothing! Okay? It was nothing!<br>Sousuke: -Sighs again- Tell me the truth...  
>Nitori: I am telling you the truth!<p>

Momo: I don't have to put up with this... -Walks away-  
>Rin: -Sighs- These troublesome children<p>

Sousuke: -Walks over to the bed and looks up at him- I don't believe you  
>Nitori: Nothing happened! We were just sleeping, okay?!<br>Sousuke: -Sighs- Whatever...

Rin: -Comes back into the room- Well? -looks at Sousuke-  
>Sousuke: -Looks at Rin- He didn't really tell me anything when I asked...<br>Nitori: Yes I did! I said we were just sleeping!  
>Sousuke: Yeah sure..'Just' Sleeping...<br>Rin: explain me this then... Why is Momo's hand hurt?  
>Nitori: -Looks at Rin- Oh...That...He got jumped last night when he was out walking...<br>Rin:Jumped? Momo? Okay than...-Sighs- Anywho when he comes back from his walk or whatever you guys need to get down to the pool...  
>We have a competition coming up Ya know so we need to be training ... Let's go Sousuke.. -opens the door-<br>Nitori: O-okay..Ill tell him when he gets back...  
>Sousuke: -Walks out the door with Rin-<br>Rin: Good... And Nitori... It would be best not to get involved with him... -leaves-  
>Sousuke: -leaves-<br>Nitori: ("What does he mean by that?!") -Sighs and lays back down on the top bunk- ("All of this is so confusing...")

-Momo doesn't come back for a while... It's already 12 in the afternoon-

Nitori:-Looks at the clock and sighs- ("Where is he?...I hope he's okay...")  
>Momo: -It's dark by the time he gets back... Walks in and closes the door not saying a word-<br>Nitori:-Is pacing back and forth around the room- ("He isn't here yet! Where is he?!")  
>-Looks over and sees Momo walk through he door- Momo! -goes up to him and hugs him tightly- I was really worried about you...<br>Momo:-Doesn't hug back- I'm sorry..  
>Nitori:-is still hugging him and looks up at him- M-Momo? Are you..okay?<br>Momo:Uh... Yeah I'm fine... -Lying-  
>Nitori:Are you sure? -puts his hand on Momo's cheek- You don't really seem like it...<br>Momo:-Pulls his face away- I'm fine... -looks away-  
>Nitori:-looks at him and slowly takes his arms off of Momo and looks to the side- ("It doesn't seem like he's fine...")<br>Momo:-Looks back at him-  
>Nitori:-Looks at him out of the corner of his eyes-<br>Momo:-Moves Nitori against the wall-  
>Nitori:-Looks up at him- W-what are you...<br>Momo:-Hides his face- I'm sorry...  
>Nitori:For what? You haven't done anything wrong...<br>Momo:I'm apologizing... For what I'm about to do... -Kisses him roughly-  
>Nitori:-Eyes widen a little bit and kisses back a little- M-Momo..<br>Momo:-Covers his mouth-  
>Nitori:-Looks at him and is blushing-<br>Momo:-Starts taking off Nitori's shirt-  
>Nitori:-Blushes harder-<br>Momo:-Takes off his shirt completely and throws it to the side-  
>Nitori:-Looks at him- ("Is he really going to do..what I think he's going to do?")<br>Momo:-Kisses him again-  
>Nitori:-Kisses back-<br>Momo:-Puts a knee between Nitori's leg and keeps kissing-  
>Nitori:-Blushes and moans a little into the kiss and keeps kissing back-<br>Momo:-Licks his bottom lip-  
>Nitori:Ngh..-wraps his arms around Momo's neck-<br>Momo:-Places his hands on Nitori's hips-  
>Nitori:-Blushes harder and closes his eyes-<br>Momo:-Makes his hands go down into Nitori's pants a little-  
>Nitori:-Kisses him a little hard while blushing really hard-<br>Momo:-Kisses back Rough-  
>Nitori:-Kisses back roughly-<br>Momo:-Unbuttons his pants -  
>Nitori:-Looks down and sees Momo unbuttoning his pants and blushes-<br>Momo:-Unbuttons his pants fully and the fall to the floor-  
>Nitori:Blushes really hard and rubs his legs together a little-<br>Momo:-Kisses his chest-  
>Nitori:-Blushes and looks at him-<br>Momo:-Kisses down-  
>Nitori:-Closes his eyes again and leans back on the wall and is blushing-<br>Momo:-Licks his stomach-  
>Nitori:Aaah..-blushes harder-<br>Momo:-Covers his mouth-  
>Nitori:-bites his lip and closes his eyes again-<br>Momo:-Reaches down his boxers and Grabs his member-  
>Nitori:-Moans a little into Momo's hand-<br>Momo:-Pulls down his boxers and takes off his own shirt and throws it to the side-  
>Nitori:-Blushes harder and bites lip again while looking down at Momo-<br>Momo:-Takes off his pants and boxers... Both of them are completely naked-  
>Nitori:-Is blushing harder and is looking at Momo's body and bites his lip a little harder-<br>Momo:-Grabs Nitori and turns him around so he's up against the wall-  
>Nitori:Ngh...M-Momo -Closes his eyes again-<br>Momo:-Licks his finger than puts it in Nitori-  
>Nitori:-moans a little bit- Ngh..<br>Momo:-Licks his back-  
>Nitori:-Moans a little louder-<br>Momo:Nitori... Not so loud... -adds another finger-  
>Nitori:-Blushes- S-sorry...-Bites his lip harder to keep in moans-<br>Momo:-Bites his shoulder-  
>Nitori:Ngh..-Moans a little through his lip and is still biting down on it-<br>Momo:-Takes his fingers out and slowly enters him-  
>Nitori:Ngh..Aah..-Blushes hard and moans-<br>Momo:-Starts thrusting a little-  
>Nitori:-Bites his lip harder to hide moans but doesn't work very well and moans a little loud-<br>Momo:Ngh... Nitori... -Thrusts a little faster-  
>Nitori:-Moans a litte louder- Ngh..Aah..M-Momo<br>Momo:-Grabs Nitori's hips and thrust harder- F-Fuck...  
>Nitori:-Moans loud- Aaah! ngh.. M-Momo!...-Closes his eyes hard-<br>Momo:-Grunts and keeps thrusting -  
>Nitori:-Moans louder and is blushing hard-<br>Momo:-Thrusts in hard again and cums after a Couple of minutes-  
>Nitori:-Feels Momo come into him and moans really loud and then cums too and is panting-<br>Momo:-Turns him back around and kisses him to Silence the moan-  
>Nitori:-Kisses back and is moaning a little into the kiss-<br>Momo:-Smiles a little-  
>Nitori:-Smiles back a little and wraps his arms around his neck- M-Momo..I-I love you...<br>Momo:I... I love you too... -Drags him over to the bed and lays down on the bottom bunk with him-  
>Nitori:-Smiles and puts his head on Momo's chest and falls asleep after a while-<br>Momo:-Falls asleep as well-


End file.
